


Unwanted Experiment

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-06
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: Kabuto wants to experiment on Sasuke while he's bound in chains.





	Unwanted Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FanfictionNET in 2007.

Uchiha Sasuke tugged at the chains that bound his wrists and ankles to the cold wall behind him. He sat in the dungeons of Orochimaru's underground village, supposedly thinking over the error of his ways. He wanted out. He had managed to escape from Otogakure before and return to Konoha, but had gotten captured during a mission and brought back.  
Since his return, Sasuke has not been able to escape even his room. And now, due to his rowdiness and un-cooperation, he had been placed in a cold, dark cell until further notice. The chains were firmly in place, and where long enough to allow him some movement around the cell.

A large noise could be heard outside before the door noisily cracked open, spilling light into the room. Sasuke had to shield his eyes at the sudden onslaught of light before he could figure out the dark figure standing in the doorway.

Kabuto emerged from the light and closed the cell door behind him, leaving the two teenagers engulfed in darkness. Silently, Kabuto advanced toward the captive and knelt down in front of the Uchiha. A smirk graced his features when he was welcomed by a crimson glare.

"It's nice to see you as well, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto reached a hand out and caressed a cheek lightly, "Orochimaru-sama has granted me premission to... experiment on you."

Sasuke immediately pulled away from Kabuto's hand, "What kind of experiment."

Kabuto simply leaned over and whispered into his ear, "I don't answer demands." His hands lazily slipped into the open hakuma and began to explore the expanse of Sasuke's exposed chest.

Sasuke immediately decided he hated Kabuto's experiment and continued to try and fight back, only to end up with much rougher treatment than Orochimaru had given him during their sessions together.


End file.
